Because I Want You
by ashtrayhearts
Summary: Harry is bored of clubbing... until one very drunk Draco Malfoy comes along, that is.


Title: Because I Want You

Word Count: 3,3 K

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, mentions of past Harry/OFC, mentions of past Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Luna if you squint

Warnings: alcohol abuse, crack (sort of)

Summary: Harry is bored of clubbing… until one very drunk Draco Malfoy comes along that is.

A/N: Written to procrastinate school work and amuse myself. I claim no linguistic finesse, but I sure had fun with it. Thanks to Kiss for the beta! Title courtesy of Placebo, because I'm shit at coming up with them.

Harry looked around and tried to pretend he wasn't bored to death.

From where he was standing leaning against the bar, he could observe most of his friends dancing amongst the other clubgoers; Luna and Ginny were dancing together, writhing against each other and starting to draw a crowd, Ron and Hermione were moving completely out of tune and somehow still looking like they had the time of their lifes, and Neville and Seamus were doing an impressive, if completely out of time, robot impression.

Harry shook his head with a fond smile and turned to order a drink. It wasn't that he _hated_ going out with his friends. They always started out in some Muggle restaurant - Ginny and Hermione insisted on trying a different one every week - often eating something Harry had never heard of before and washing it down with semi-cheap cocktails afterwards. He loved that part of the evening: the talking, the inside jokes, the other people throwing them confused looks when one of them slipped up and used a spell to open a bottle or replenish the pinter of Sex on the Beach Ginny ordered every time, making Neville blush and Ron raise his eyebrows at his little sister.

Once they were suitably buzzed, what the others called the 'fun part of the night' began.  
It was just that lately, he had got bored of the dancing. It was fun for an hour or two and after Ginny had taken him under her wing he had got a lot better than he used to be, but he couldn't see why they had to stay until the club closed every bloody time.

And this was precisely why he had found himself chatting to the girl tending the bar once again. At least she was busy enough not to try to drag him into a dark alley after dancing for a few minutes.

The first few times that had happened, Harry had gone along with it. It was what he was supposed to do wasn't it? He and Ginny were on good enough terms now that they didn't begrudge each other some snogging and he had even seen her wink at him once or twice when he vanished with whichever girl chose to pull him along.  
He didn't mind Ron and Seamus slapping him on the back to congratulate him the next day either, but the actual snogging part usually wasn't very pleasant.

He knew he _should_ enjoy it, but most of the time it did nothing for him. It was just drunken fumbling around in the dark, accompanied by too wet kisses and inappropriate squeezing through Harry's trousers.

Also, it was sort of embarrassing.

The thing was, sometimes they wanted to go further and Harry had problems… performing.

One time, a girl had dropped to her knees and unceremoniously pulled down his trousers. Harry, startled and taken completely by surprise, had done nothing to deter her even as she leant forward and took him into his mouth. The warm heat around his cock had felt nice, but that was about it. When he still wasn't really hard after a few minutes of enthusiastic licking and sucking, the girl had pulled back and given him an offended glare.  
Harry had blushed and shrugged and generally felt awful.

"Too drunk, eh?" the girl - he had forgotten her name - had asked and he had only shrugged again and slumped back against the wall, trying to look more drunk than he really was.  
She had rolled her eyes and turned around on her dangerously high heels, stumbling back into the club without another look at Harry.

And that had been the end of that.  
He'd kept to himself since then, dancing only with his friends or not at all and declined any offers of phone numbers. Not that he got _that_ many anyway.

Taking a sip of his drink, Harry perched on a bar stool and wondered if he could claim to have to work tomorrow to make an early exit.

Probably not, Ron would know he was lying.

He ordered another beer and when he turned around again, someone stumbled against him. He held his beer away from his body so nothing would get spilled and wrapped an arm around the other person, steadying them.

A waft of expensive cologne washed over him and then he released the man, surprised when he was pulled closer again and found someone very angry and very blond and excruciatingly familiar glaring at him from about two inches away.

"Malfoy!" he exclaimed at the same time Malfoy said "You're not supposed to be here! Do you have to ruin _everything_?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Harry pushed Malfoy back and then almost felt guilty when he saw him stumble into someone else before he found his balance and returned to uncomfortably-close-to-Harry.

"One night! I only wanted one night, you stupid tosser! I should have _known_ you would be here, _of course_ you would." Malfoy cried over the loud music, drumming against Harry's chest.

Harry shook his head in confusion. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

Malfoy considered this for a moment and then nodded, waving his hand in the air to indicate something. What, Harry had no idea, but it seemed to be important to Malfoy so he nodded indulgently.  
"Why don't you stop accusing me of Merlin knows what and find one of your friends to take you home?" he tried, wondering what on earth Malfoy was doing in a Muggle club in the first place.

"_No_! I don't want to go yet! Besides, I'm alone," Malfoy protested, paused and then added "Get out."

"What?"

"Get _out_," Malfoy screamed, beating against his chest again. "Just give me this one night!"

Harry caught his hands and wrapped his fingers around his wrists, preventing him from doing further damage to Harry's chest. He briefly considered giving in - he _had_ wanted a reason to go home after all - and then shook his head angrily. Whatever Malfoy was doing here, Harry had been here first.

"What are you babbling about, Malfoy?"

He couldn't hear it over the music, but from Malfoy's expression, he was groaning in frustration. "_Fine_, git. If you're not leaving, you're dancing."

"Wh-" Harry started when Malfoy jerked his hands free and pulled him onto the dancefloor, wrapping his arms firmly around him as he started to move to the music.

"Er… Malfoy? What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Harry shouted, bewildered. He tried to step back, but Malfoy only wrapped his arms around him more tightly. He then tried to get one of his friends to notice him, but the throng of men around Ginny and Luna was in the way.

Whatever, he didn't need help to get rid of Malfoy anyway.

Except, Malfoy was now gyrating against him, running his hands down his back and _holy shit_ was he squeezing Harry's arse?

"Malfoy!"

It was of no use, Malfoy either didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him as he pressed their bodies together and started rubbing against Harry in a decidedly obscene fashion.

Harry was too stunned to move much. He didn't know what Malfoy had consumed, but he was sure it had been _a lot_.

He tried to free himself again, but Malfoy chose that moment to _kiss his neck_ and Harry stopped tugging at Malfoy's arms for long enough to realise it felt sort of… nice.

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and then he cursed so loud even Malfoy could hear it. Malfoy looked up, his bottom lip protruding in what could only be called a pout. Harry blinked.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt your feelings."

Malfoy sniffed and bit his lip. "Of course you didn't."

Harry looked at him for another moment and then groaned, taking Malfoy's hand and dragging him out of the club, passing a confused looking Neville and several girls ogling Malfoy. He glared at them. Malfoy wasn't that fit. Alright, maybe he was, from a strictly female point of view, but _still_.

Malfoy only went kicking and screaming, but he was stumbling too much to make a real impact. Harry held on to his hand until they were in a place quiet enough to avoid onlookers and then released him.

"What did you do that for? If you didn't want to dance you only had to say," Malfoy complained, pouting again.

Harry gnashed his teeth, telling himself there was no need to feel guilty and reminding himself of the countless times those lips had been curled in a nasty sneer. Only, it was a little difficult with Malfoy looking so… adorable. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Drunk and ridiculous, not adorable. Of course not.

"You're shitfaced, Malfoy," he said patiently. "You need to go home."

"M'not," Malfoy mumbled, looking down and still looking like someone had killed his pet snake. Harry sighed again.

"What's the matter now?"

Malfoy looked up, his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. "_Why_ didn't you want to dance with me? I'm _pretty_."

Harry raised his eyebrows, speechless for the moment. When he didn't answer, Malfoy went on, crossing his arms and taking a step back, but not meeting Harry's eyes.

"It's because I'm not _good enough_, isn't it? You didn't even want to be my friend in first year, why would you want to be now that I belong to the scum of the Wizarding world?"

"You're not scum," Harry said automatically, swallowing when Malfoy just staggered back further, looking for all the world as if Harry had just ended their lifelong friendship. He hesitantly took a step towards him.

"You say that, but you don't even want to _dance_ with me," Malfoy shook his head sadly and turned on the spot. Harry watched him with a frown until he realised what Malfoy was trying to do. He cursed again and crossed the remaining distance between them, catching Malfoy just as he was about to fall.

Malfoy looked up at him, surprised. "You caught me."

"Yes, I did, Captain Obvious," Harry said and then immediately felt bad when Malfoy tried to free himself again. "No, stop. Malfoy, I don't think you're scum. I just think you made a few really bad- hey, stop it!"  
Malfoy was trying to Apparate again; Harry could feel the familiar sensation and pinched Malfoy. "You're too drunk."

"Let me go!" Malfoy ordered and then sacked against Harry's chest, putting all his weight on him. Harry stumbled backwards and then to the floor, braking their fall with his outstretched arm as he landed on his arse with a painful _thump_. Malfoy, in complete contradiction to his earlier words, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and settled in his lap.

"You smell good," he whispered into Harry's ear as if it were some big secret and then started humming.

"Yeah, thanks. You too," Harry replied uncomfortably. He hesitated and then wrapped his arms around Malfoy, figuring he was clinging too tightly to get rid off anyway. Besides, he felt weird just sitting there with his arms hanging by his side.

Malfoy made a pleased sound and cuddled up to him closer. "M'cold."

Harry sighed and then started rubbing his back, causing Malfoy to cuddle up closer and hum more loudly.

"I really don't think you're scum," he repeated, feeling a bit helpless faced with the problem of what to do with his shockingly affectionate former enemy. Former? Harry shook his head at himself.

"You totally do," Malfoy sighed, "But it's fine, I used to think you're scum too."

Harry snorted. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Malfoy went on as if Harry hadn't spoken. "Always showing off your _scar_ and your _friends_ and your stupid _broomstick_ and never paying attention to me unless I was threatening to hex you," he said and Harry could hear the pout in his voice even though Malfoy was currently nuzzling his neck and thus preventing him from seeing his face.

He smiled. "Yep, that's me."

Malfoy pulled back and nodded emphatically. "See? Even you agree and you're _you_. I really don't know why I spend so much time mooning over you." He poked Harry in the chest, hard.  
Harry was too busy staring at him dumbstruck to notice.  
"You're not even handsome. _I_ am. _You_ should be begging me for _my_ attention. Begging, Potter! Potter?"

Harry shook himself out of his momentary state of shock when Malfoy poked him for the third time and caught his hand, circling his wrist again.

"What did you just say?" he asked slowly, watching Malfoy.

"That I'm handsome?" Malfoy was looking at him as if he were exceptionally slow. Perhaps he was.

"No, before that."

Malfoy sighed heavily. "See? You're not even smart. And you're a Gryffindor," he continued listing Harry's flaws. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a _Gryffindor_? Not that you'd want me anyway." He suddenly looked sad again.

"Wh- Malfoy, you're the strangest person I have ever met." Harry concluded his internal thought process out loud.

And then he kissed Malfoy. Because he wasn't _that_ slow and he had just figured out why he couldn't get hard when he was on the receiving end of a blowjob from a perfectly attractive girl, but a little bit of dancing with Malfoy did the job. Thoroughly.

Malfoy squeaked, actually squeaked, and then melted against Harry's chest, opening his mouth to the kiss and shifting in his lap until he was straddling Harry.

Harry groaned and held him more tightly, Apparating them to his flat and right into his bed.

"You're still drunk," he stated, breathing a little too loudly.

"So?" Malfoy glared. Harry hoped it was because he wanted Harry to kiss him again, not because he had just found back to his more annoying self. He was very in favour of the kissing.

"I'm not going to… to take advantage of you," he said.

Malfoy snorted and attacked his lips again, showing Harry all the little differences that made a kiss from someone he fancied better than the alternative. He groaned, partly because Malfoy was sort of good… scratch that, _brilliant_ at kissing and partly because of the realisation that he fancied Malfoy. He pulled back again.

"Seriously, you're going to hate yourself tomorrow." And wasn't that a sad thought if there ever was one. Harry liked this new Malfoy. He briefly wondered if there was a way to keep him inebriated and kissing Harry for the rest of his life, or at least the near future, and then decided there was probably some law against that. He'd have to ask Hermione.

"I won't," Malfoy said, sounding sure of it. Harry considered it for a moment and then climbed out of bed, ignoring Malfoy's crestfallen look.

"You will. Get some sleep, sober up. Don't sneak out without leaving a note," Harry said, and then hastily added. "Just so I know you're safe." He blushed.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "Where will you sleep?"

"I have a sofa."

"I bet your bed is more comfortable."

"So?"

"You could sleep here. With me," Malfoy offered hopefully, pulling back the blanket and looking up at Harry with eyes far too innocent to trust.

"No." Harry said, taking a step towards the bed.

"I'm not going to molest you in your sleep," Malfoy chuckled and Harry refrained from pointing out that he wouldn't mind because it was _Malfoy_ and he'd probably take him at his word.

"No," he said again, proud of how final his voice sounded.

Malfoy started pouting again. Harry rolled his eyes. He was getting the feeling it was a strategical move on Malfoy's part rather than an involuntary facial expression.

"Good night, Draco," he said and kissed his unexpected house guest on the forehead, because kissing him anywhere else would have probably resulted in another snogging session and if he was honest, he didn't trust himself to persist on sleeping in separate rooms.

"Hmpf. Night," Malfoy mumbled and turned. By the time Harry closed the door, he was already fast asleep.

******

Harry woke up to the smell of fried bacon and eggs, groaning when he felt something painful pressing against his left shoulderblade. He sat up, looking around in confusion until he realised he had been sleeping on the old sofa in his living room. He determined to get one with less painful springs in case he had to sleep there again. Wait, why was he sleeping in the living room?

He rubbed his neck and got up, padding into the kitchen and then stopped short as the memories came rushing back all at once. Malfoy was standing in his kitchen, a towel slung over his shoulder and a spatula in his hand, music playing softly in the background as he poured tea into what seemed to be Harry's favourite mug.

"You're still here," Harry stated.

Malfoy looked up and set down Harry's tea pot. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't sneering either. "Would you rather I leave?"

"No?" Harry tried.

"In that case, why don't you sit down and eat something? I made breakfast," Malfoy said, politely offering Harry his own chair.

"I… noticed."

Malfoy nodded and got two fully laden plates, setting one down in front of Harry and the other one opposite him, drawing out a chair for himself. Harry watched him silently until he started eating, cutting up his bangers into evenly sized pieces and then hesitantly picked up his own fork.

"It's good," he said after he had taken a few bites, because it really was and the silence was getting uncomfortable.

"Don't be daft, Potter, of course it is."

"Right," Harry said and polished off his plate. If Malfoy didn't want to make small talk, he was fine with that.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked redundantly when Malfoy sat back and, upon his nod, stood and took the plates to the sink before turning back around.

"So… any plans for today?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out?"

"What? Er…" Harry said eloquently.

Malfoy smirked and got up, walking over to him and pressing him back against the counter. Harry pressed his lips together and tried not to make a sound.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will go out with you tonight," Malfoy said impatiently and then kissed him square on the mouth.  
Harry gasped and then kissed him back eagerly, feeling a rush of something suspiciously close to happiness. He moved so it was him crowding Malfoy against the counter, bucking his hips towards him and delving his tongue into his mouth and then Malfoy mumbled something against his lips and suddenly Harry was left clutching the edge of the sink, panting hard and cursing his lack of anti-Apparition wards until he realised what Malfoy had said.

_I'll pick you up at seven._

"Bastard." Harry smiled.


End file.
